Change Everything (but Keep the Duster)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose wants to know why Dimitri isn't wearing his duster to dinner. Prompt from myroza


**A/N: This was a fun ****prompt to write. Thank you, Maria (myroza on Tumblr)**

* * *

"Thank you, comrade," I grinned when Dimitri pushed in my chair.

"My pleasure, Roza," he winked, "I'm glad that even you can act like a lady sometimes."

I gasped in mock-outrage, and slapped a hand over my heart, "I am hurt, comrade! You think so little of me."

Dimitri's eyes softened and he smiled happily at me, "I think the world of you, Roza."

I blushed a little, I admit.

"Stop, ya big lug," I laughed, "Now let's look at those menus. I'm staaaarrrving."

"You're always starving," Dimitri said, not looking up from his menu.

"I'm a growing dhampir, I need sustenance," I protested, laughing.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, "Rose, you eat more than any normal person could ever imagine."

I smirked, "Yeah. It's a gift."

Dimitri snorted at me and ran his hand through his hair, "If I order and it comes with fries, are you going to steal them?"

"What do you think?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"I think I'm going to order an extra plate of fries."

"Smart man," I grinned at him and gave him a quick once-over, since I knew it drove him a little crazy.

Hmm, something was weird.

Dimitri was still looking through the menu, but I was staring at him, trying to figure out what was different.

"Hey!" I gasped, finally figuring it out, "You haven't worn your duster all day!"

Dimitri looked down at his clothes, and nodded, "You're right."

"Well, why?" I asked, putting my menu down and leaning forward on the table.

He shrugged, "I wanted to change up my look."

And he went back to perusing the menu as if nothing strange was happening.

"Change up your look?" I repeated, incredulous, "Change up your look? You only have one look!"

"And that's why I wanted to change it up," he looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"But! You...the deadly cowboy is a good look for you!" I exclaimed, not sure why Dimitri's missing duster was driving me so crazy.

"It's also close to 90 degrees outside. My duster is hot," he said, flagging down a waiter to take out orders.

The waiter came over and stood awkwardly by the edge of the table.

"Dimitri! I've seen you wear that duster on a beach in Miami in the middle of July!"

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably, "Rose. Just drop it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why? Did you leave it at some Moroi woman's house?"

As soon as I said it I knew I was wrong.

His eyes hardened, and his mouth tightened into a firm line.

"Oh shit, Dimitri. I didn't mean it. I'm just...I'm trying to be funny," I sighed, "I'm so sorry. I know...I shouldn't have said something like that."

Dimitri sighed, "I understand, Rose."

Rose.

He hadn't used my nickname.

He was still mad.

I slumped in my seat, "I'm an idiot. You don't have to wear the duster if you don't want. Things have just been changing so quickly lately. With Lis and Christian getting married and the whole Sydney and Adrian couple thing. I'm just..."

I trailed off. I was not about to admit that I was scared.

Dimitri deflated, "Roza, it's normal for things to change. And I haven't gotten rid of the duster."

"I know," I sighed, "and I really am sorry."

Dimitri smiled at me, "I know."

He held my hand across the table and we ordered dinner.

I was quiet for a while, just to give Dimitri some more time to relax and to make sure I didn't say anything stupid.

Dimitri gestured to the waiter, "Can we have a bottle of champagne with dessert? Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Champagne, huh? Are we celebrating something fancy?"

Dimitri winked at me, "We'll see."

That totally vague answer perked my interest.

I didn't get an answer until fifteen minutes later when Dimitri slipped off of his chair and knelt in front of me.

"Oh my god," I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my mouth.

"I know you don't like change, but I think this one could be a good thing," Dimitri started.

I nodded, speechless.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" Dimitri asked, holding up a black velvet box, a gorgeous diamond ring twinkling in the light.

I nodded again, "Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god!"

I leaned down and threw my arms around him, kissing every inch of his face I could find.

He laughed as I sat back and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Now you know why I didn't wear the duster," he said, brushing his fingers over my knee.

"Hmm?" My ring distracted me.

"I wanted to look a little more special for when I proposed," he explained.

"I like your duster. It's special," I protested.

He winked at me, "I'll wear it for you later."


End file.
